


Железные перья

by Madra_Rua



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Каатала (авторск)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Неузнаваемое! АУ, ангст, тонны его
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua/pseuds/Madra_Rua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мирное время на земле Кааталы.<br/>Генерал Брендон ван Мардер ненавидит свою работу, своего отца и свою жизнь<br/>Принц Кеердо валь Бальта-Киеле в отчаянии разыскивает свою далекую многоюродную сестру<br/>Юная девушка Велдзе, никто из ниоткуда, добивается того, что ей разрешают летать<br/>Майор инженерных войск Инга Бремер пишет ван Мардеру письма</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дар - природная устойчивость к статическому полю и разрядам птиц Рух, почти всегда сочетается с незаурядными пилотскими качествами.  
> Пилотов- наездников Рух без Дара не бывает.  
> Исторически сложилось, что Дар обнаруживают только у сыновей Великих домов (но зато почти у всех).
> 
> Много пафоса, надлома и евгеники  
> Много авторского мира, его законов, мистики и прибалтийских болот

Девушка смотрела на него, упрямо сжав тонкие губы.  
Она будет моей головной болью, подумал ван Мардер в отчаянии, как будто мало того, что она уже – уже трижды – моя головная боль.  
\- Вы проверили ее ... способности? – спросил он майора Леве, имевшего неосторожность взять на себя заботу о Проблеме. Майор вытянулся.  
\- Так точно, мой генерал. Пани Велдзе действительно обладает Даром – довольно сырым, но, несомненно, сильным. Достаточно сильным, чтобы, по прохождении обучения, быть зачисленной в ряды регулярной армии.  
Ван Мардер не смог сдержать кислой гримасы.  
\- Это будут решать компетентные эксперты, по прохождении обучения, как Вы верно заметили, майор. Если она его пройдет. Если будет допущена.  
Девушка сверкнула на него глазами. Помучать ее, что ли? Отказать, проверить характер? Генерал ответил на ее взгляд, неожиданно жестко, и девушка, покраснев и еще плотнее сжав губы, опустила глаза.  
Она была высока, почти одного роста с ван Мардером, очень худа и суха, как черенок лопаты, очень грязна, даже после (очевидной) ванны с ароматными солями, куда ее наверняка бросили силой перед аудиенцией с генералом. Девочка, выросшая среди кормовой свеклы и отборного свиного навоза.  
_А ты родился на шелковых простынях, и вместо ежеутренней прополки грядок, тупой и беспощадной, читал «Государство» Верелиса. Но у нее есть Дар, а у тебя, ван Мардер – нет. Скушай, пожалуйста, вот салфеточка утереться._  
\- Отведите ее в тренировочный лагерь. Подготовку всей необходимой документации поручаю лично Вам, майор – не позднее завтрашнего обеда принесите, я подпишу. Также Вы лично отвечаете за то, чтобы пани Велдзе была определена в отряд и получила все необходимое.  
Она вновь вскинула небольшие свои, сияющие глаза, не веря произнесенным словам, покраснела до слез – но ван Мардер уже отвернулся. Меньше всего ему хотелось играть Керубина с серпантином на ее бенефисе.  
Майор салютовал и вышел, едва не толкая девчонку перед собой.  
«Девочка», - снова думал ван Мадрер, ковыряя эту мысль как больной зуб, - «Девочка, замарашка, даже фамилии нет, ничто, меньше, чем сорняки, которые долгое время были ее лесами и небесами. Как она поняла, что обладает Даром? Как это вообще возможно?»  
«Она очень этого хотела», - отозвался спокойный, холодный внутренний голос.  
«А я? Я разве не хочу? Я, сын знаменитого Крылатого генерала Ойса ван Мардера, я, внук легендарного героя – пилота Освальда ван Мардера, не хочу? Я, генерал воздушной кавалерии, командир корпуса Рух, не хочу?!»  
Внутренний голос шепнул, что это для остальных воздушные войска – романтика, риск на грани и чуть-чуть за ней, молнии и высокое небо. А для него это расчет фуража, обеспечение диэлектриками и проводниками, ремонт и обслуживание разрядного оборудования, контроль состояния стойл, проверка квалификации пилотов...  
«Нет», - снова заговорил внутренний голос ровно. «Не хочешь». И ван Мардер согласился. Не хочу.  
Между полами входа просунулась голова с бледным веснушкам по всему лицу.  
\- Брендон! – юный ван Ливен, брат его будущей невесты, тоже с Даром ( _конечно же, тоже с Даром_ ), фамильярно ввалился внутрь. – А у меня тебе есть кое-что. Танцуй-ка.  
\- Возможно, капитан ван Ливен, я сделаю именно и в точности то, что Вы сказали, не выходя из этой палатки, или, напротив, покинув ее ради центрального плаца, в случае, если то, что у Вас есть – непосредственный приказ Королевы мне сделать именно то, что Вы просите, - и ван Мардер приподнял рыжую бровь. Юный ван Ливен надулся.  
\- Зануда. Я тебе письмо от Илзе принес, а ты. Надо бы за это тебе его не отдать, - однако бледно-сиреневый конверт выскользнул на стол. – Ответа ждать, или ты потом?  
\- Я «потом», - улыбнулся ван Мардер. – Спасибо, капитан.  
\- Зануда, - повторил ван Ливен, заскучал, не обнаружив на столе ничего интересного, и вышел. Дивно пахнущий лавандой конверт отправился в шкатулку, к остальным письмам прелестной Илзе.  
Где-то там, под завалами бумаг на столе затерялся листок с парой строк от Инги Бремер, майора инженерно-саперного полка, которые он не успел прочитать перед приходом майора Леве _с девчонкой_ , сунул не глядя куда-то в ворох приказов. Найди его теперь, в этом хаосе. Генерал поднял одну стопку, переложил, перетряхнул, застонал и уронил лицо на сложенные руки. Ну его, день катится ко всем лембоям, вот и пусть его, пусть катится. 

Следующие, однако, оказались не намного лучше. Письмо от Инги он так и не нашел, хотя на столе лежала, в хрупком подобии порядка, уже третья смена приказов. Ван Мардер подписывал приказы и пропуски; ван Мардер делал обход территории и замерял напряжение, ван Мардер курил за своей палаткой, как будто шел третий год войны. Только старый (ветхий) генерал Сакудис и скрашивал его нервные длинные дни, между обедом и ночью. Сакудис когда-то командовал инфантерией, лет... тридцать назад должен был выйти в отставку, но не ушел, гремел медалями, тряс свидетельством о гибели единственного сына и кормильца в боях под Истрой, пускал прозрачные старческие слезы пополам со слюной и неизменно получал свой приказ о сохранении в рядах. Реальной власти и области действия у него, естественно, не было, старик бродил из палатки в палатку, словно полковой кот, кормился вниманием молодых и энергичных. И иногда давал дельные советы.  
\- Опять тебя отец поедом ест? – шамкал Сакудис, пока ван Мардер мочил сухари в том, что полковой повар называл «суп-пюре». – Не кривись, старик слепой, да наблюдательный! – старый генерал поднимал неразгибающийся палец. – Зря ты его кормишь, ему же того только и надо. Дай отпор, порадуй отца! И самому же легче станет.  
\- Угу, - кивал ван Мардер, засовывая теплое варево за щеку. Будет-будет. Изанд лишит отпрыска прав наследования, и моментально ему станет легче.  
\- График расчистки-то Волынкиного поля составил?  
\- А то, - генерал повеселел. – Еще бы погода не подвела, за два месяца можно сделать. Там с северо-востока овраг, как раз отвалом его и засыплем, если туров ван Таубе даст....  
Сакудис кивал, пока незаметно не засыпал.

 

***  
Через пару недель адъютант генерала влетел в палатку, едва не навернулся, запнувшись об собственные ноги, и рявкнул, в конце пустив петуха:  
\- Ваше превосходительство, к Вам принц Кеердо валь Бальта-Киела! Пан!  
\- В самом деле? – как от сильного сквозняка вздрогнул ван Мардер. Принц? Единственный сын Королевы Лаумы, несчастное создание? Он вообще знает о существовании армии? - Приготовьте.... все. Что там положено для приема королевской особы... в полевых условиях. Быстро.  
А всего каких-то пару часов спустя, когда чай остыл, а ван Мардер закипел, без экскорта и в полном гордом одиночестве Кеердо наконец нашел вход в штабную палатку.

Ни мало не смущаясь, принц бегло осмотрел убранство, выбрал стул себе по душе и устроился в нем, закинув левую щиколотку на правое колено. Кисти рук расслабленно свесились с подлокотников: принц изо всех своих мальчишеских сил старался излучать уверенность. Ван Мардеру было глубоко плевать.  
Королеву Кааталы любили все, как любят родную землю, и метафоры в этом было куда меньше, чем могло бы показаться. Но пиетет к членам королевского рода последние завоевывали себе сами, в индивидуальном порядке и в еще более сложных, чем кто-либо, условиях. Принц, кажется, не совсем верно понял принципы этого завоевания.  
\- Я весь – слух, ваше Высочество, - произнес ван Мардер, непроизвольно потирая ноющее запястье.  
\- Я прибыл в расположение с частным визитом, - мальчик говорил как будто спокойно, лишь иногда нервным движением головы отбрасывал с лица длинные волосы – неродового, неправильного цвета. – В рядах воздушного эскадрона числится девушка по имени Велдзе – вероятно, Вы знаете ее, генерал, она единственная девушка среди пилотов.  
\- Да, я о ней... осведомлен, - может быть, чуть быстрее, чем следовало, ответил ван Мардер. – Ваше Высочество желает что-то узнать о ней?  
\- Я был бы признателен, генерал, если бы Вы организовали нам личную встречу.  
\- Разумеется. В условиях строго конфиденциальных?  
\- В этом нет необходимости.  
Вот, снова он дернул головой. Ван Мардер вздохнул украдкой. Нервозность принца невольно передавалась ему, выливаясь в неуместное раздражение против особы королевской крови.  
\- Я распоряжусь.  
Он позвал адъютанта, отдал приказание. Принц в это время старательно смотрел в другую сторону, словно дело это его не касалось. Яркий, в шелковой алой рубашке и кожаной жилетке, с изящными гербовыми пряжками на поясах и перевязи, в высоких узких сапогах, весь из акцентов и четких линий, на фоне серо-зеленого сукна и брезента штабной палатки он отчаянно, до тошноты, раздражал.  
\- Девушка находится в тренировочном лагере, это в трех часах пути отсюда. Если ваше Высочество изволит...  
\- Я подожду. С Вашего позволения.  
Ван Мардер пожал плечами.  
\- Желаете что-нибудь...  
\- Нет, благодарю, - он снова смотрел в другую сторону. Генерал постоял еще немного лицом к королевскому отпрыску, достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод, что в его компании принц не нуждается, и вернулся за свой стол, к бумагам.  
Он развернул план-график полетов (полеты, их он тоже начинал ненавидеть), всмотрелся в серые карандашные ячейки, от напряжения непроизвольно поднес к зубам цепочку подвески, которую прикусывал в минуты особенно сложные.  
Он вздрогнул, обнаружив, что принц стоит прямо напротив, почти нависнув над ним, и темные – _неправильные_ глаза его расширены и остекленели от ужаса.  
\- Поз... позвольте, - проговорил юноша ослабевшим голосом, указывая на цепочку.  
\- Мм? – ван Мардер, полусонный от заполнявших его голову ячеек графика, посмотрел на подвеску и, пожав плечами, снял ее, чтобы протянуть принцу. Обыкновенная подвеска: герб рода – куница в круге, и рядом маленькая серебряная веточка-змейка с изумрудными листиками, или перышками, как смотреть.  
Принц взял подвеску за цепочку двумя пальцами, как будто она была горячая, даже раскаленная, приблизил к глазам и едва не расплакался.  
\- Скажите мне, генерал, эта подвеска...  
\- Герб моего...  
\- Да не эта! Змейка. Откуда она у вас?  
\- О, это. Осталось от моей покойной матери, она передала мне, будучи на смертном одре.  
\- Все проп... ,- принц был бледен и словно прозрачен. Болезненная мысль, словно уродлива тень надежды, сломала его лицо, - А у вас нет сестры? Какой-нибудь совсем маленькой девочки, или дурочки, которую вы ото всех прячете, или...  
\- Нет, Ваше Высочество. Я единственный ребенок моей матери, - теперь ван Мардер смотрел требовательно и строго. Сдерживая себя, чтобы не дать принцу какой-нибудь освежающей затрещины.  
Тот опустился на парусиновый стул, словно земля ушла у него из-под ног  
\- Вам известно, что это за змейка, генерал? – его голос срывался то на всхлипы, то на сип. – Около трехсот лет назад в моем роду появилось две сестры, Анна и Ядвига. Первая стала Королевой Кааталы, по праву первенства рождения, вторая, хоть и обласканная семьей, - тут принц недобро, нездорово улыбнулся, - не пожелала исполнять при сестре роль тени-советницы и избрала удел изанди. Как знак принадлежности к роду она носила вот это, - он качнул пальцем змейку, почти с отвращением. – Это половина истории, Вы ее найдете в любом учебнике.  
Как Вам известно, у меня также нет сестер. Но, в отличие от Вас, для меня это ... критично. Я перекопал сотни, тысячи реестров и церковных книг, исторических манускриптов и старых писем, пытаясь разыскать следы рода Ядвиги, потому что только ее потомки могут отныне занять трон Кааталы. Следы привели меня сюда, я разыскивал эту Велдзе, поскольку полагал, что она - наследница. Тогда я смог бы жениться на ней и восстановить ... что бы оно ни было. Но теперь получается, - голос его окончательно пропал, как чернила на мокрой бумаге, - что эта принцесса, моя далекая сестра и нареченная невеста.... Вы?  
Генерал разом стал так же бледен, как и принц. Он, наконец, проникся ужасом, переполнявшим его гостя, и так, глядя глаза в глаза, они одновременно сглотнули комок и медленно покраснели.  
\- Вва.. Ваше... Отдайте, - ван Мардер почти выхватил цепочку и повесил обратно на шею, - может быть, моя мать купила ее где-нибудь, или ее бабка получила в подарок, мало ли, что могло случиться за триста лет, - бормотал он, постепенно замолкая под несчастным взглядом принца. Тот смотрел на него огромными, неподвижными глазами, темными, как – теперь – вся генеральская жизнь. И произнес, едва различимо, словно шелест мертвых листьев под осенним ветром:  
\- Что мне теперь делать?


	2. Chapter 2

Ван Мардер курил за палаткой, стискивая сигарету затянутыми в перчатки пальцами. К лембоям, к лембоям, за что же ему все это. Бумага перетиралась, сигарета ломалась, генерал ругался и лез за новой.  
Тенью сломанной куклы к нему подошел принц, вынул из пальцев сигарету и потащил к нежным царственным устам, явно до этого не знавшим ни горячего табачного дыма, ни злости кулака. Со вторым бы ван Мардер юношу с удовольствием познакомил, но мешало проклятое воспитание. Выхватив сигарету (смяв ее окончательно), генерал выбросил тлеющий окурок далеко в траву.  
\- Пойдемте. Возможно, нам удастся что-то сделать. Триста лет – большой срок, род мог расщепиться, и вероятность, что не появилось ни одной девочки с достаточной степенью родства с Вами, близка к нулю.  
Лицо принца менялось, словно его, как голодные доги – кость, раздирали чувства, мысли, самые противоречивые. Он позволил отвести себя обратно под брезент, усадить на стул и всунуть в руки чашку.  
\- Я напишу изанду ван Мардеру с просьбой разузнать о подвеске – как она попала к пани матери, откуда, где можно поискать следы, - говорил генерал, чтобы говорить, чтобы принц кивал на его голос и выходил из своего идиотского оцепенения. Только королевской истерики генералу и не хватало.  
\- Если бирюлька у тебя, значит, тебе и ответ держать, - раздалось весело из дальнего угла. – Умный-то ты умный, да глупый!  
Ван Мардер прикусил изнутри щеку, очень сильно, чтобы вонзить в мозг тонкий стержень этой боли и собрать вокруг него мысли.  
\- Ваше высочество, позвольте Вам представить пана генерала Сакудиса.  
Кеердо держал в ладони чашку и все еще кивал, без мимики, без признака присутствия.  
\- Пойди-ка, погуляй, - прокряхтел Сакудис, сползая с ящика, на котором сидел, и зашаркал к принцу. Чтобы убедиться, что рыжий мальчик его правильно понял, генерал подтолкнул его под колени ножнами шпаги. – А я тут пошукаю, глядишь, и починится, чего разбито.  
«К лембоям, к лембоям, к лем-бо-ям», - бормотал ван Мардер, покидая палатку, как поле разгромного поражения. 

 

Сквозь плоские щепы облаков процедилось послеполуденное солнышко. Ловя лицом жидкие лучи, Ланц ван Арэль курил у загонов Рух, не имея, в общем, никакой определенной цели на ближайшие два часа.  
Со стороны штаба мрачной, злой и очень быстрой тучкой плыл ван Мардер: так быстро, что полы суконного плаща, как обычно наброшенного на неширокие генеральские плечи, поднимались за ним. Ван Арэль небрежно салютовал начальству, тот ответил издалека, подумал, не замедлить ли шаг. На изжелта-белом лице отражалась мутная буря мыслей и острое желание покурить. Когда он поравнялся с ван Арэлем, капитан, сжав губы так, чтобы выпустить струю дыма вниз и в сторону, кивнул ему вопросительно. Ван Мардер поколебался, голодными глазами уставившись на красный уголек, передумал и почти сбежал. Ван Арэль приподнял брови с некоторой досадой.  
Генерал снова замедлил шаг, и снова передумал. С ван Арэлем у него были вполне дружеские отношения, незначительная разница в возрасте и много общего горького военного опыта, ван Арэль командовал первой эскадрильей по праву лучшего пилота и хорошего командира, ван Арэль присутствовал на всех стратегических советах, кроме самых высоких уровней. Но ван Арэль точно не смог бы сейчас помочь своему генералу. Ни своему, ни всех остальных беззаботных пилотов, греющих бледные веснушчатые носы под влажными тучами.

***  
\- Расстроился, свет? - спросил участливо Сакудис, дохнув на принца кислым духом своих гнющих внутренностей. Кеердо кивнул, все еще не находя сил сфокусировать взгляд. – А ты знаешь, а ты поплачь. Поплачь. Легче будет. Мамка прибежит, слезы подолом вытрет, глядишь, и устаканится все. Да?  
Принц дернул кадыком, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
\- Только я тебе вот как скажу. Когда-то давно землей нашей, как и сейчас, правила Королева, а до нее – другая Королева, а до нее – третья, мать ее. Все, как сейчас, хорошо, и замечательно. Только сидели они по левую руку от своих мужей, и если чего и решали, то на ушко тому, кто действительно правил страной. Тогда их звали не Консортами, а... как же это слово... забыл. Кён... Кон... забыл. Но вот помню что. По их линии сила связи с землей передавалась Королева лишь воплощает землю. Для гармонии, для _силы_ землю удобрить, вспахать, засеять надо. Только союзом будет страна крепка. Если на троне Кааталы будет мужчина, подчинивший своей воле Королеву – прекратятся беды нашей несчастной страны, ибо будет она полна.  
Кеердо слушал, зачарованный, рассеянный в пришепетывающей речи старого генерала, чуть подавшись вперед  
\- И тому, что земля истосковалась по хозяину, прямое доказательство – ты. Кровь устала ждать и зашла с другой стороны. Тебе, юноша, суждено восстановить порядок в стране...  
\- Король! – воскликнул старик резко. Принц вздрогнул, будто его разбудили – Короли они назывались. Даа. Ну, засиделся я. Пойду.  
Сакудис заскрипел суставами, выползая из штабной палатки, зная, что принц долгим взглядом смотрит ему вслед.

***  
\- ,..ал! Пан!  
Ван Мардер вяло повернул голову на звук. Адьютант кричал уже давно, вытянувшись как карандаш, и уже почти выскочил из собственных сапог.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Корреспонденция.  
\- Срочное что-то?  
\- Нет, не думаю, пан.  
\- Вот туда положите. Спасибо. Еще что-то?  
\- Письма, пан. Может быть, на какие-то вы пожелаете ответить немедленно?...  
Он бросил мутный взгляд на стопку. Ни одной печати с трясогузкой, ни с маркой инженерного полка. Подождет.  
\- Нет. Вы свободны, - и, как под теплое одеяло, в волшебную страну грез, генерал нырнул в задачу освоения участка предгорий. Совет мог выделить средства на строительство там форпоста, со всей инфраструктурой и загонами для Рух, если он представит необходимые чертежи и обоснования, и ... Сауле знает, сколько еще документов, но он сделает их все.  
Его немножко обидело, что такое решение Совет принял без него и передал Техзадания и требования через Сокудиса, хвостик этой мысли неприятно щекотал изнутри, но так сладка была сама задача, что генерал забывал про обиду. Может быть, он был в это время занят и очень далеко. Очень-очень далеко.

***

\- Брендон?  
Ван Мардер вздрогнул, едва не подскочив. Оказывается, у него затекли все суставы, превратившись в единую неподвижную корку. Он потер основанием кулака уставшие до рези глаза, повернулся на голос.  
\- Ланц? Что случилось?  
\- Я войду?  
\- Ну конечно.  
Ван Арэль нырнул в палатку, дал своему генералу время вытянуть плечевой сустав и спину, хрустнуть шеей и хоть стереть с лица бессонную ночь.  
\- Над чем колдуешь?  
\- Да так... задание, от штаба, - ван Мардер покраснел кончиками ушей, - если выгорит – расскажу.  
\- С невестой бы лучше гулял, ночи стоят прр-рекрасные. Я, собственно, за этим пришел.  
\- Мм? Что-то с пани ван Ливен?  
\- Чхать я хотел на пани ван Ливен и четырех ее братьев, двоих из которых я имею удовольствие лицезреть в своей эскадрилье – и об этом, Брендон, еще буду говорить с тобой, как только ты вступишь в это гнездо пауков. Вот это – объясни мне – что?  
Вскрытый конверт из грубой бумаги, какие использовались для переписки военными, упал перед генералом. Ван Мардер бросил взгляд на адрес, узнал его и мгновенно и отчаянно покраснел.  
\- Это.. я.. оно ... Как оно к тебе попало? – сглотнул он. То самое письмо, которое он не успел прочитать.  
\- Мне вот интересно, как оно попало к тебе? – ван Арэль был примерно одного роста и одного возраста с ван Мардером, но иногда казался лет на десять старше и метра на полтора выше, набухая, как грозовая туча, посверкивая молниями в уголках синих глаз. Ван Мардер слышал далекие раскаты и металлический лязг надвигающейся угрозы.  
\- А почему бы ему ко мне не попасть, если оно мне адресовано? – рыжий вспомнил, что он не придаток к шинели, а какой ни есть, но все-таки генерал. – И почему моя личная переписка тебя вообще волнует?  
\- Может быть, потому, что твоя личная переписка проливает интересный свет на _мою_ личную ... переписку?  
\- Серьезно? Это какой же? О чем это Вы, капитан, с кем-то переписываетесь, что мое общение с майором Бремер Вас так задело?  
\- Да вот с майором Бремер и общаюсь! – ван Арэль искрил и скрипел уже в диапазоне физически ощутимом. Ван Мардер оскалился, чувствуя, как поднимается на загривке несуществующая шерсть.  
\- О чем письмо? – рычал ван Арэль.  
\- Дело твое какое?, - шипел ван Мардер.  
\- Выйдем?  
\- Выйдем.  
Не отрывая друг от друга напряженного взгляда, они сбросили куда придется пояса и кители и вышли под больное солнце.  
Два шага вправо, тело привыкло, согнулись пружинисто колени. Два шага влево, расслабились плечи, налились тяжестью кулаки.  
С ревом два сгустка злости, сжатые в костяные клетки, влетели, один в скулу, второй в ключицу. Боль залила глаза красным.  
Ван Арэль ударил ногой под колени, ван Мардер упал, но тут же откатился и вскочил, до того, как ван Арэль успел снова его ударить. Ван Мардер махнул левой обманный хук в ухо, ван Арэль уклонился и поймал удар правой под ребра. Ван Арэль согнулся; ван Мардер отступил на шаг.  
Ван Арэль бросился на него, целясь головой в живот, схватил за локти и снова повалил на землю. Сжимая. сдавливая, кулаками в ребра, коленями и плечами куда придется, они покатились, поднимая пыль, пока не уперлись в кого-то.  
\- Простите?  
Ван Мардер и ван Арэль расцепились, поднялись, чтобы предстать перед особой королевской крови, чье недоумение быстро перетекало в брезгливое отторжение.  
\- Генерал, - выплюнул принц через силу, - мне нужна Рух и необходимое снаряжение. В течение двух часов. Вы сможете это организовать?  
Ван Мардер справился с дыханием, пальцами кое-как пригладил волосы.  
\- Да, Ваше Высочество. Рух будет подготовлена на площадке А-3.  
Подняв брови, принц смотрел на подвеску поверх сбившейся пыльной майки генерала, и тот закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть излучавшего тягучее презрение новообретенного брата.  
\- Хорошо. Надеюсь, _это_ вам под силу.

Ван Арэль и ван Мардер сидели на тюках со снаряжением за штабной палаткой и курили. Принц принял Рух недоверчиво, всем видом давая понять, что верит примерно одинаково в способности генерала сделать эту работу и сотворить снег летом, но от услуг сопровождающего пилота отказался, полетел сам. И к лучшему, выдохнули пилоты.  
\- Что у тебя с Ингой, скажи мне уже.  
\- Сейчас, - ван Мардер поднялся, сходил в палатку и протянул ван Арэлю письмо. – Я не читал, клянусь тебе. Первый увидишь.  
Ланц взял конверт, достал листок, пробежал глазами.  
\- Но... а где «целую, вечно твоя»?  
\- Это же от Инги письмо, не от пани ван Ливен? – искренне удивился ван Мардер.  
\- Но... Стой, - Ланц с силой провел пальцами по короткому пепельному ежику волос, словно пытался удержать собственные мысли. – Вы не встречаетесь?  
\- мм... встречаемся. Когда получается. Разговариваем. Она очень умная и интересна...  
\- Да, да, все это верно, я говорю о другом.  
\- Я не понимаю. Прости, Ланц, я не понимаю тебя.  
\- Вы...мы.... о! – он достал из-за пазухи похожий конверт, надписанный той же рукой. – Вот, прочти, может, поймешь, - и слегка покраснел. Ван Мардер недоверчиво взял письмо, пробежал глазами первый лист.  
И тоже слегка покраснел.  
\- О. О. Я понял. Кажется, - он поспешно сложил письмо и вернул ван Арэлю. – Нет, я даже не... я даже близко не.... у меня невеста... Ланц!  
\- А что я должен был подумать?  
\- Ничего вообще. Я официально запрещаю думать о начальстве..... такое. Вообще какое бы то ни было! Дай сигаретку.  
\- А адъютант у тебя знаешь, где?  
\- Где?  
\- Купается с моими пацанами.  
\- Сгною на гаупвахте  
\- Прямо сгноишь?  
\- Да надо бы. И тебя заодно, - ван Мардер вздохнул. – Вали отсюда работать, Ланц. И мне не мешай.  
\- Шел бы ты спать, Брендон.  
\- Письмо отдай. Я его еще не читал.  
Ван Арэль вернул конверт, тщательно проверив, не перепутал ли их.


	3. Chapter 3

Изанд ван Мардер, разумеется, лучился удовольствием. Каждым жестом, каждой широко сытой улыбкой, каждым похлопыванием, поглаживанием, дружелюбным тычком он показывал, что наконец-то гордится сыном, который чего-то _добился_.  
Без сомнения, он провел расследование того, как подвеска-змейка попала к пани ван Мардер, ныне покойной. Без сомнения, сделал это со всей тщательностью и старательно избегая всякой информации, которая могла бы бросить хоть подобие тени на железную уверенность в кровном родстве ван Мардеров с родом валь Бальта-Киеле. Без сомнения, он присутствовал на церемонии знакомства с королевой.  
Младший ван Мардер с трудом нес на плечах тяжелый шерстяной плащ с белым меховым воротником, скрепленный золотой цепочкой – парадное, протокольное, бессмысленное одеяние. Каждый раз, когда он нагибал туловище в том или ином поклоне, ему казалось, что плащ неуклюже свалится и погребет его, как надгробие.  
До этого он видел Королеву дважды: когда юным офицером приносил Присягу и когда принимал звание генерала. Помнил ее, как неожиданно погожие весенние дни, первую встречу с горами, запах летней теплой земли, сладкие ночные бдения с близкими по духу людьми, как воздух родного дома, как письмо матери. Среди покрытых глазурью приличий членов королевской семьи он искал ее глазами, как ищет чайка на море в бурю хоть крошечный утес.  
Королева Лаума была все так же прекрасна, в ее адресованной ему улыбке оседала печаль, с которой она не могла справиться. Она произнесла необходимые слова, очень мало, ровно столько, сколько положено, и распустила собрание. Изанд ван Мардер, пользуясь этикетом, подал руку сухой, прямой и чопорной старой королеве, во всем облике которой, от густых белых волос до худых лодыжек, сквозило презрение к «этим выскочкам». Но _нормам_ она не могла противостоять, и, скрипнув еще здоровыми зубами, вложила сучок-ручку в широкую ладонь изанда.  
Принц на церемонию не явился. Хотя он находился в замке – ван Мардер видел его издалека один раз, когда только вошел в двери, и еще один, уже уходя, случайно через двор в открытой галерее: он говорил с матерью, она просила, он отвечал категорично, может быть, резко. Он ушел, впечатывая пятки в пол; она закрыла ладонями рот и шею.  
Впервые тогда неуверенная неприязнь ван Мардера против принца оформилось в назойливую, тянущую, как мигрень, ненависть.

***  
Несколько дней, несколько бессонных ночей, несколько однообразных недель, омраченных тремя или четырьмя визитами принца – к счастью, последний искал лишь общества генерала Сакудиса, раздражая ван Мардера только просьбами-приказами бытового характера, довольно редкими, и уезжая вечером того же дня. Он был не важен. Он был никто, нервный мазок черного и красного на сине-зеленом поле Кааталы, и значит, он не заботил ван Мардера. Его заботил растущий, как стебелек эдельвейса из семечка, проект форпоста в горах. Ван Мардер уже видел стены, лестницы, башни, сараи с сеном, деревянные настилы. Этим только он и жил, и перестал дышать в тот миг, когда Сакудис передал ему, что Совет рассмотрел проект и вынес решение. Почему его снова не пригласили выступить перед комиссией? Он защитил бы, он бы им рассказал, они бы увидели, что может старый, давно исчерпавший срок годности Сакудис? Но старик беззубой улыбкой остановил его.  
\- Да они тебя отвлекать от дел не хотели, мол, нельзя воздушные эскадроны без начальства оставлять, а картинки и писульки может и старик передать. И от меня, видишь, польза, - старик подмигнул. – Да вдохни ты, синий весь, холера! Приняли оне. Дадут денег. Через неделю поедешь сам площадку смотреть.  
Ван Мардер вспомнил, как впустить воздух в легкие, закашлял. И понял, что глаза полны слез.

Это несколько стремительных, смазанных месяцев назад. Теперь бесконечно, по-ребячьи счастливый ван Мардер жил в брезентовой палатке с удобствами типа «никакие», просыпался, когда первые сонно-розовые лучи трогали снега на вершинах, ложился уже под луной, и весь долгий день чувствовал себя тем мотором, тем сердцем, которое дает движение буре работы, что клубилась вокруг него. Он старался все видеть, все понять, все запомнить, все наполнить смыслом (собой?). Он продумал каждую сферу, каждую деталь, но снова накануне спорил с полевыми инженерами, стоя у нивелира, а потом над чертежами, отнимая друг у друга карандаш, широко жестикулируя, крича. Ван Мардер не хотел связываться с подвесными канатными дорогами ни в какой форме: это ненадежно, это затратно, это требует больших усилий по обслуживанию и ремонту, это травмоопасно.  
Но это самое простое, доказывал ему полуседой Лойсо, а то, что проще, то реже ломается. У тебя нет времени ставить сваи, опоры, вот это вот все, у нас очень мало времени, мы только и успеем, что повесить несколько веревок.  
Но по веревкам не пройдут тяжелые подводы, как быть со снабжением? Ван Мардер вцеплялся пальцами в волосы, падал локтями в план. Нужны тайные проходы, нужны проводники, нужна взрывчатка, нужно строить тоннели.  
Некогда, отвечал Лойсо, качая головой. Снабжение по воздуху, да и вряд ли мы тут надолго, вот проводников бы достать, из местных, охватить местность широко. И наутро генерал отправлялся в пеший поход по предгорьям, с проводником или один.  
Однажды вернувшись из такого похода, он увидел силуэт... Рух? на недостроенном взлетно-посадочном пятачке. Птица недовольно кричала, выгибая спину, и встряхивала крыльями, но не видно было, чтобы кто-нибудь спешил ее разрядить.  
\- Техник где? – крикнул он, переходя на бег. Группа рабочих переглянулась между собой, но не ответила. Генерал выругался. Рух, почему Рух?! у него в лагере нет ни одного техника-птицевода, ни единого, за ненадобностью, почему его не предупредили?  
Рух повернула голову, чтобы смотреть на него черно-синим круглым глазом и снова прокричала сипло, жалобно. Поле вокруг нее искрило.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал ей ван Мардер. В голове, щелкая, строился список того, что нужно найти. Резиновые перчатки, ботинки на толстой резиновой подошве, прибор для.... нет приборов. Значит, металлический штырь. Он вынул из интенданта душу, но заставил найти необходимую одежду, вот со штырем вышла сложность.  
\- Я _приказываю_ найти что-то похожее, - ван Мардер добавил в голос жесткости, но интендант разводил руками: не предусмотрено, не имеется, невозможно.  
\- Так сделай невозможное! - воскликнул ван Мардер, - Кочерга, флагшток, шпага , что угодно!, - и интендант проснулся.  
\- Шпага офицерская есть.  
\- Неси. 

Рух стояла спокойно, иногда перебирая лапами. Ван Мардер что-то говорил ей, водя шпагой плашмя над перьями. Птица поворачивалась, чтобы ему было удобнее достать, поднимала голову и крылья. Все волоски на теле ван Мардера вздыбились, голова стала рыжим шариком, но птица, наконец, встряхнулась и клекотнула, давая понять, что все, теперь с ней все хорошо.  
Генерал улыбнулся. И нахмурился.  
\- Чья? – громко спросил он.  
\- Моя, - ответил принц, в двадцати шагах от него прислонившийся к лесам. Он, судя по всему, наблюдал за плясками ван Мардера и наслаждался.  
\- Ты что, Ваше Высочество, не знаешь, что с Рух на земле надо снимать поле? Что, если техника нет – а ты знал, что здесь техника нет, - это надо делать самому?  
\- Почему же. Ты прекрасно справился. Не зря при эскадроне пасся столько лет.  
Ван Мардер со злостью бросил шпагу в землю – чтобы не в принца, сверху швырнул перчатки.  
\- Что тебе надо в моем лагере?  
\- Твоем? Интересно. Мне нужен Сакудис. Где он?  
\- Зеленая палатка с кирпичной каймой. Туда.  
\- Спасибо,  
Рух скрипнула. Ван Мардер обернулся к ней. Подхватив перчатку, натянул на руку и пошел перебирать мелкие, удивительные, ажурные перышки на шее птицы.

***  
Принц не улетел ни вечером, ни на следующий день. Больше того, он постоянно попадался ван Мардеру на глаза, разгуливая по его будущему форпосту, как по оранжерее у себя в замке, смотрел хозяином, и не было случая, чтобы они с генералом не сцепились.  
Только чертежи успокаивали ван Мардера, только ровные однозначные линии, выноски размеров и столбики расчетов. Сакудис почти не вмешивался в его работу. Только однажды спросил, не скучает ли ван Мардер по друзьям-пилотам. Ван Мардер ответил, что не такие они ему друзья, чтобы по ним скучать. Ван Арэль разве что, но в последнее время его раскатало этой его романтической историей с хорошим человеком Ингой Бремер, и теперь по нему тоже нет.  
\- А что, - спрашивал Сакудис, - Неужели нет таких, которые бы за тебя в огонь и воду пошли? Эх, разжижела кровь, в наши времена боевые товарищи были действительно – товарищи.  
\- Мм.... нет. Нет таких. За Родину, по приказу – да, пойдут. А за меня... нет.  
\- Жаль. Очень жаль, - отозвался Сакудис, и ван Мардер внезапно узнал это выражение на морщинистом, как старое дерево, лице – выражение крайнего разочарования. Он отвернулся.

\- Ну да ничего, - пожевав увявшие губы, прошамкал Сакудис, - еще не хватало, чтобы солдаты твои тебя любили. Дисциплину соблюдают, приказы выполняют, и – ладно, и – достаточно. Страх – он надежнее любви, он мозги отключает. А мозги солдату ни к чему, его дело воевать. Думать старшим офицерам положено. Тебе вот, например. Согласен?  
Ван Мардер кивнул, все еще пустым взглядом пытаясь зацепиться за край ящика. Горькая гусеница обиды грызла грудь, под ребрами.  
\- Вот и думай. Подходы с юга придумал? Тут депеша от штаба разведки пришла, они ждут нападения через три-четыре месяца. А у нас все еще не передовой форт, а песочница.  
Сокудис поднялся, скрипя коленями. Нападение. Три месяца, может, четыре. Ван Мардер вздрогнул всем телом. А ведь он никогда не был в настоящем сражении. Ученья, рассказы отца, сны и представления – да, в эту цветную бумагу он заворачивал свое тщеславие.  
Но сейчас, от слов Сокудиса злая гусеница непонятости провалилась в стремительно растующую воронку. Нападение. Три месяца. Форт на границе. Они принимают удар. Он строил не просто плацдарм «на всякий случай» - ему было поручено сделать щит. Хорош ли, крепок ли получился?  
(нет, нет, не готовы объекты для рух, плохие дороги, мало изучена местность, плохо использован ландшафт, недостаточно, недостаточно!)  
Ван Мардер медленно стянул с рук перчатки, представил план лагеря. Сделать можно было многое, но две площадки особенно требовали его внимания. Не замечая, как уходит отупляющее волнение, все быстрее развивая мысль, ван Мардер вытащил из-за отворота сапога карандаш, сложенные листы бумаги и принялся рисовать.  
«А ведь ничем, кроме строительства, я здесь не занимаюсь, - с внезапным удовольствием подумалось ему. – Значит, случилось чудо. Значит, скоро ко мне пришлют Ингу».  
Инга не писала. Зачем писать слова, которые сегодня-завтра можешь сказать лично?


	4. Chapter 4

В совете было шумно. Маршал ван Рейтар, высокий могучий боевой командир одним долгим раскатистым рыком мог бы навести порядок в собрании, как не раз восстанавливал тишину в своих кавалерийских полках – но маршал ван Рейтар был растерян, впервые в жизни, и только тискал в толстых пальцах мокрую бумажку. Великий князь Арво рядом с ним сидел очень прямо, так прямо, что у него свело мышцы спины и заболели локти, но он не менял положения, похоронив взгляд в колодце намертво сплетенных белых пальцев. Генералы переговаривались встревоженно.  
Адъютант объявил появление Королевы, и все шумно поднялись со своих мест. Каждый замолчал, но гул никуда не исчез. Лауме величественно кивнула.  
\- Я приветствую присутствующих и благодарю за то, что пришли. Предлагаю начать совет безотлагательно.  
Королева прошла через залу к своему высокому креслу, сияющее-белая, несущая свет, вынужденная быть свечой в самые темные дни своей страны. Великий князь Арво подал ей руку, помогая подняться по ступенькам, украдкой поддержал. Лауме улыбнулась ему.  
\- Пан Раймонд, - обратилась она к ван Рёмеру, генералу от разведки. – Прошу вас, изложите последние сводки.  
Гибкий и тонкий ван Рёмер, всегда на два размера меньше парадного мундира, не смотря на все ухищрения портных, вышел к карте, вставил для солидности монокль и заговорил:  
\- Согласно разведданным, принц….,- он запнулся, в отчаянии посмотрел на Королеву. Лаума покачала головой, показывая, что это не важно, так не важно сейчас. – принц Кеердо и генерал ван Мардер базируются в горах Фелескате, под самой линией снегов. Вот здесь, - длинной гибкой указкой он обвел область на развернутой адъютантами карте. - Кроме того, на базе ведется строительство новой крепости.  
\- Но ведь это на самой границе с Ирвандом! – воскликнул генерал ван Таубе, - доплюнуть можно.  
\- Именно так. При этом крепость стоит на земле Кааталы, - ван Рёмер одернул мундир. – Крепость строится наспех, не предусмотрены плацы для орудий, одна маленькая конюшня и нет площадок для Рух. Едва ли ван Мардер готовит плацдарм для армии Кааталы, как он пишет об этом в своих рапортах – довольно скудных и редких, если мне будет позволено заметить.  
\- Ван Мардер юн и неопытен, - заметил генерал ван Ливен, чувствуя досадливую причастность, как будто его племянница уже вышла замуж за этого…, - и не имеет опыта строительства крепостей. Он пилот, откуда ему вообще знать инженерные премудрости!  
\- С ним Сокудис.  
\- Сокудис собственные подштанники надевает с помощью трех ординарцев!  
\- Нам следует направить туда консультантов. В сопровождении вооруженного отряда, и с поддержкой воздушного корпуса…. командование корпусом принял капитан ван Ливен?  
\- Майор ван Арэль временно исполняет обязанности. У него больше опыта.  
\- Тем более, - сердился ван Ливен, - насколько мне известно, их связывают дружеские отношения, возможно, ван Мардер раскроет майору свои намерения.  
\- Поддерживаю, - вставил ван Таубе, - ван Арэль хороший командир, он быстро соображает и, в случае чего, кулаки в карманах не прячет!  
\- Я все же, - тихо начала Королева и замолчала, чтобы проглотить ком в изодранном, как терка, горле. Генералы немедленно замолчали. – Я все же считаю, что ваши предположения об измене преждевременны. Высокие паны, наша ошибка может обойтись очень дорого всем нам. Если генерал ван Мардер и принц Кеердо действительно готовят крепость для нашей армии, ее ценность в свете угрозы войны крайне велика. Это щит, который позволил бы отрезать лапу дракону в самом начале экспансии.  
\- Ваше Величество, - мягко произнес великий князь Арво, отворачиваясь от направленных на него взглядов, чтобы заглянуть в лицо своей младшей сестры, - То, что Вы говорите – правда. И Собранию хотелось бы видеть ситуацию именно такой. Но разведданные говорят другое: что в новой крепости готовится измена. И если это действительно так, наше промедление позволит дракону вызреть внутри Кааталы, минуя наши пограничные заграждения. Это обернется катастрофой. Мы все хотели бы верить, что это не так. Но сорняк нужно прижигать в зародыше. Пока не случилось непоправимое.  
Королева обвела взглядом командиров. Ее генералы искренне верили (все – каждый), что крепость надо уничтожить, и как можно скорее, уже завтра, уже сегодня, каждая минута – это еще одно ядро в дома Кааталы. Как это может быть?  
Она помнила юного Брендана ванн Мардера, худого рыжего мальчика всего на пару лет старше ее сына, смущенного до полуобморока той ролью, которую ему отвели помимо его воли. Неудовлетворенность была в нем, но подлость – нет, подлости в нем не читалось, как и жестокости. Королева не могла представить его (и ее сына) плетущим заговоры и интриги против страны.  
Она избегала думать о сыне, защищая его вне логики. Он не мог. Без «потому что» и «таким образом». Великий князь Арво, бросив на нее взгляд, произнес тихо (и наконец-то воцарилась тишина): \- Генерал ван Рёмер, добытые Вашими людьми сведения бесценны, однако не позволяют однозначно подтвердить факт измены. Я предлагаю отложить принятие решения о проведении разведки боем. Скрытый шелест недовольства поднялся меж генералами, но Лаума наградила брата болезненно-благодарным взглядом, и лишь ради этого он, давно укрепившийся в своей позиции, сказал то, что сказал. Время позволяло немного потратить на то, чтобы убедить его драгоценную сестру. Королева улыбнулась собранию. После того, как все присутствующие, более или менее скрывая неохоту, подтвердили согласие с предложением князя Арво, она попросила извинить ее и, возложив на брата почетное право вести совет по остальным вопросам, покинула собрание. У Королевы нестерпимо разболелась голова. Арво видел это и где мог подавал руку и поддерживал хрупкую, изжелта-белую младшую сестру, словно лилию в горячечных ладонях. Если бы только в его власти было избавить ее от этого бремени.

***

Тренировочный лагерь располагался в горах, на полпути к вершине Се-Мераг, где стояло дозорное гнездо. Велдзе сжала челюсти, готовясь дать отпор не только трудностям обучения и суровым условиям проживания: да, она выросла в теплой долине, в доме с крепкими стенами и не знает, что такое сквозняк или шапка снега с утра у входа, потому что накануне полы палатки были застегнуты неплотно. Справится. Не сахарная.  
Она готовилась достойно, с высоко поднятой головой встретить насмешки и (втайне, с горячим страхом) приставания, она крестьянская девушка, но даст понять этим легкомысленным аристократам, что сделана из тех же мышц и костей и _тоже обладает Даром_. Равная им.  
Майор, сопровождавший ее в пути, всю дорогу строчил на коленке в длинном свитке, строчил нервно, суетливо, часто вымарывал слова и целые строки, прикусывал кончик пера. Он не смотрел на Велдзе, не донимал ее вопросами, не щупал взглядом. Он как будто... как будто каждую неделю отвозил в тренировочный лагерь девочку-самородка. Не рассказал даже вводных инстуркций, просто на третий или четвертый раз клюнув глазами за штору, сказал: «Вот и на месте», скрутил свиток и сунул в планшет.  
Лагерь был обнесен стеной из крупных, с лошадиную голову, камней, глухой и высокой, так что снаружи можно было заглянуть через нее, разве что встав на крышу кареты. Повозка остановилась у массивных деревянных ворот, обитых полосками кованого металла. Майор нырнул к окошечку караулки, просунул клочок бумаги, попрыгал на месте, с носков на пятки, после чего ворота медленно растворились для них. Кучер направил лошадей внутрь лагеря, при этом майор вскочил на подножку на ходу и так и ехал, держась за завиток отделки.  
Повозка остановилась у маленького плаца перед конюшней, майор спрыгнул и сразу же открыл дверь, делая приглашающий жест для Велзде. Он подал ей руку, помогая спуститься, но лицо уже повернул к офицеру в наброшенной на плечи летной куртке, который тяжелым шагом шел к ним.  
\- Капитан ван Гейштор, - майор салютовал. – Я привез вам пополнение.  
\- Майор, - офицер ответил, когда приблизился к ним на расстояние, пригодное для беседы, и остановился. – Это та пани, о которой вы сообщали?  
\- Я не пани!  
Капитан ванн Гейштор наградил ее тяжелым вопросительным взглядом, и Велдзе покраснела, еще сильнее, до скрипа, сжав зубы. Она еще даст о себе….  
\- Да, пани Велдзе, приказом генерала ван Мардера направлена для прохождения обучения. Велено обеспечить всем необходимым, ценить, холить и лелеять.  
\- Устроим, - без улыбки отозвался капитан. – На профилактику из действующей никто не собирается?  
\- Ван Мардер стонет, что отправит ван Ливенов…  
\- Всех троих?  
\- Мечтает. Но у них срок плановой аттестации пока не подошел, а внеплановую вроде ставить не за что.  
\- Понял. Ну значит пани сначала получит полный комплекс индивидуального внимания.  
\- А дети?  
\- А дети у меня уже в гнезде, - капитан наконец-то сморщил жесткие от щетины щеки в неожиданно светлой улыбке. – Но, уверен, пани их быстро догонит.  
«Пани» хотела бы сказать, что за время их разговора успела оглядеться, но едва ли охватила взглядом каменные одноэтажные строения, так и не угадав их назначения. Все-таки не было у нее нужного опыта.

***  
Закрытые тяжелыми локонами виски пылали болью. Королева прижала к ним холодные ладони: на миг острое облегчение ослепило ее, но скоро ладони нагрелись, и боль вернулась вновь.  
\- _Gaisma mana_ , - коснулся слуха легкий выдох. Лаума подалась вперед, сильные теплые руки обняли ее, закрыли в плотной, надежной скорлупе. Начальник королевской охраны, ее личный телохранитель Ильварс ви Саост снова закрыл ее собой, как много раз, как должен делать всегда, если Королеве грозит… не важно, что.  
Ее личный телохранитель, оборотень из тайного ордена псов, прикрытых именем младшего дома ви Саост, всегда обеспечивающих охрану членов королевской семьи, темный до незаметности ви Саост, с черной шерстью, всегда рядом с ней.  
\- Я не верю, что они могли предать Кааталу, - невнятно произнесла Лаума, плотно прижатая к теплой груди хранившего ее. Ильварс ослабил объятие, чтобы дать словам Королевы больше воздуха. Она продолжала: - Мой сын порывист и неуверен в себе, он отчаянно ищет – но он понимает границы допустимого, он не мог…. Не мог.  
\- Не мог, - отозвался он. – Но данные разведки объективны. И однозначны.  
\- Это интерпретация, - поморщилась Лаума. – Совету ужасно хочется привести ситуацию к знакомой схеме, в которой они бы уже ориентировались, а так - слишком много двусмысленного, недостоверного, слишком много домыслов…. Пойди к нему.  
\- Я не могу оставить тебя, моя Королева. Я не имею права.  
\- Пойди к нему. Я приказываю.  
\- Ничто, даже твой приказ, моя Королева, не может освободить меня от долга оставаться рядом с тобой и защищать тебя.  
Лаума резко подняла взгляд, в темно-карие глаза пса, как выстрел.  
\- Твой долг сейчас – защитить мою – свою страну и своего сына. Расскажи ему, кто ты и что … как ему справиться с твоим наследством в крови. Мы слишком долго молчали, думая, что кровь сама разберется, а она нас толкнула к краю пропасти. Я хотела всегда, чтобы мой сын летал – но не вниз.  
Ильварс медленно кивнул, повинуясь ее силе, снова обнял ее.  
\- Как прикажет моя Королева.


End file.
